Surprising Tactics
by Rubyswordsmaster
Summary: while at the colesium one of adell's old problems arise, and a certain dark hero hears it. when traps are set, things are set off into the wrong direction.... well, kind of... shonen-ai adell/axel as in together. basicly a two-chapter kind of one-shot
1. What were they thinking?

Adell let out a sigh as he collapsed in one of the waiting rooms at the coliseum

Ok, so here is one of my most random stories I started writing when I was really into disgea. I even read the manga! Woo! Anyway, as I re-read this for the millionth time (and I apologize ahead of time, for I couldn't get any of my friends to read it for corrections, so it probably is still a bit….rough in grammar and spellings) I still only kinda like it. I mean, I like the ideas and jokes, but not how it's worded. But whatever, it's still kind of good and I wanted to get something else posted up. Please review!!

Chapter 1:

What were they thinking? …..Oh yea, they weren't

Adell let out a sigh as he collapsed in one of the waiting rooms at the coliseum. It had been an excruciatingly long day and he was more than ready to put his feet up. Rozalin sat as well, done seeing to the wounds that had been afflicted on their team. Not that she cared about those stupid dolts, they were just minions that worked for the even more stupid human that was sitting across from her. She especially did not have feelings for that one particular level 24 male fighter whose name she could care less to remember.

"How's the team holding up?" the red-head said casually, trying to make conversation.

"They're fine, even that one stupid level 24 male fighter- er……I mean yes, they are all well."

Adell just rolled his eyes; demon women were so fickle, especially when it came to liking other males. Her royal highness had gone through a crush over each one of the males they had hired to work for them. If it wasn't the bone mage for his smarts, it was a fighter for his strength. One of the many reasons he was not interested in women, as he had stated to everyone who would ever ask. Hey, he had to be honest, even if it was about his very sexuality.

"Ugh, I'm tired of this hell-hole and smelling like something a commoner would find on the side of the road. I am turning in for the night." At that Rozalin got up and walked from the room, her chest bouncing as much as her fluffy dress, which, of course, drew the male's eyes that had been competing.

Adell nodded and looked up, surprised to see a pair of eyes on him and not on the bouncing bodice of the departing princess. Those eyes, after a moment of contemplation though, belonged to one he knew would watch him anyway.

"Hey, Bridgett. Fights go well?"

The flower boy smiled as he bounced over to the other, "Hello Adell! Why aren't you turning in as well? Most everyone else has gone."

Adell blinked and looked around; sure enough, most everyone was gone except for his party and few prinnies that were forced to clean up. The teen waved to those in his party, motioning them to turn in as well. They happily took the chance and were gone in a matter of minuets, making the room even emptier. This caused Adell to feel… a bit uneasy. So, to keep things honest, he decided to clear the air and say his thoughts.

"Listen Bridgett, I know we used to go out and all but-"

"I know, I know," Bridgett sighed, his petals seemingly losing a little color, "You hate demons…."

"That and I really didn't feel anything between us…" Adell pat the other; he really did feel bad for letting Bridgett down, but what else could he do? He couldn't ever lie about how he felt…

"But still, if we face each other you have to go easy on me, ok?" he flashed Adell one of his dazzling smiles, trying for one last try to have to other see in him what he saw in the human.

"Ok, but I'll still win," Adell smiled as he stood, "Sleep well, alright?"

"Right…..Night."

Rejected.

Meanwhile around the corner a certain blonde 'Dark Hero' and his crew were listening in on the whole conversation.

"Did you hear that?! Sounds like flower boy used to go out with the human hero!" Axel exclaimed quietly to his group, "And it sounds like there could be unsettled love issues left between them!"

"Axel…. baby…. You're not possibly scheming something again, are y-"

"I can see it now! We get the two alone in a romantic situation and bring them back together! Then, we would get to watch the jealously unfold with the princess and see the wrath of Rozalin! It's perfect I tell you! Perfect!" Axel smiled and threw back his head in one of his victorious 'Dark Hero' laughs, very satisfied with himself.

The director contemplated this idea before finding a smile to light his face. "Yes…. We haven't put a love/drama into our show in a long while! This might be just what we need to boost our ratings! Axel, darling, you are a genius!"

One very suspicious zombie cameraman watched the two in their jubilant laughter, knowing very well that their ideas were far from the same, even if they both came from the same caliber of mind.

"Mwahahaha, does any person who dares call themselves a hero dare take on the great DARK HERO AXEL!!"

Adell grumbled and looked out of the window of the inn he was staying in, "What's happening?"

He blinked at seeing the so-called t.v. hero Axel standing outside the building he was currently staying in; now dodging various weapons and other projectiles that were being thrown in his direction. Obviously moody demons did not enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night.

This of course did not even phase the 'Dark Hero', for he kept his eyes upon the building until he spotted the bright red locks of a certain human.

"Oh-ho, we do have a challenger! You dare go up against me to rescue this fair mai- I mean man?!" Axel called up to the window that he was standing right below. Beside him was a very tired and confused-looking Bridgett who was all tied up, though it was done very messily. The cameraman and director weren't very far away either, the director handling the fan that had been put up to blow Axel's coat for an even more dramatic effect.

"Mnn…. what are you doing with Bridgett?" Adell said sleepily, then just sighed, "…. Can you come back tomorrow? I need my rest for the rest of the coliseum challenges tomorrow and your shenanigans are too loud for me to sleep."

"My shenanigans!? How dare-" Axel sighed and took a breath; no, he could not lose his temper now, he could not ruin his chance to have such an awesome segment on his show. "Very well, but just to let you know we will not have the fair Bridgett aiding us if it is put off until morning."

"Cool, maybe Bridgett'll be able to get some sleep as well," Adell yawned once again before retreating back into his room.

"WAIT!! NO!! I MENT THAT WE WILL DISPOSE OF YOUR LOVER TONIGHT IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY!!"

Adell was immediately back at the window, "What did you just say?!"

"Ha, I knew you come back if you knew your lost love was in danger-"

"He is no such thing!! How dare you spread rumors-

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Rozalin screamed from her window, then fired off a round right at Axel who squealed and picked up the flower boy before running off, zombie right behind and director huffing with a heavy fan behind him.

"Damnit…." Adell cursed and put on his shoes before heading off after the crew, cursing the stupidity of the 'Dark Hero'.

"Ah yes, this is a perfect spot!" the director smiled proudly at his handiwork.

Bridgett had been tied up hanging from a branch that dangled him over a deep ravine; the sound of a rushing river could be heard far down below, and it was anyone's guess on how deep it was to let a fallen survive. Bridgett now was wide awake and close to panicking at his new predicament; it was at times like these he wish he had turned into a demon with claws or spikes or…something sharp!

Axel gazed upon the scene in front of him with a little unease. "…Are you sure that this is safe? I don't think my insurance covers cliff falls into raging rivers. I mean, I'm all for action, but not when it could threaten my life like this…"

The director just laughed and smacked Axel on the back; "Don't worry! We have everything planned! Adell will come to rescue Bridgett, then find out who his real true love is! Now, take your place as the fearless Axel and get on set!"

"Right!" Axel then took his place in front of Bridgett, trying to look foreboding, not catching the slyness in his director's voice.

They waited….

And waited….

And waited…

And waited…

"WERE THE HECK IS HE?!" Axel fumed, becoming highly annoyed.

"…Maybe he got lost?" the director commented, trying to sooth the star.

"How could he get lost!? We told him the exact time and place to meet us!!"

At this Adell came walking out of the bushes, rubbing an eye, "Oh, are you guys finally ready?"

Both Axel and the director blunk, "Huh?"

"Well, I thought I'd come here early, but you guys weren't ready yet, so I waited over here and….fell asleep…" Adell laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head as the other two prat fell.

"Well, now that you're here let's get this show started!!" Axel smiled, taking his stance, ignoring how Adell had just made a total idiot of them for the third time that night, "Now fight me to free your true love!"

"What is with all this 'true love' junk?" Adell sighed before shaking his head and taking a fighting stance, the fire erupting in his eyes, "But, if it's a beating you want, then it's a beating you'll get!"

The two stood across from each other as a dramatic wind was blown across the small opening. Stars above twinkled high above them, but neither noticed, for they were set on the pupils of their enemy's eyes. First to make a move was Adell, deciding that he wanted to get back as soon as possible so that he could get some sleep; he knew that Axel was really no match for him… and also that the branch Bridgett was on might break at any instant, that was a bit of a problem to deal with as well. He rushed forward and took some punches at Axel who just managed to doge.

"My turn!" Axel smiled, "Super Dark Hero Ru-aaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

In the middle of Axel's rush Adell stepped aside, causing him to go off balance. So, flailing about and trying to grab anything, Axel managed to grad ahold of Adell's tie….

Right before falling over the side of the ravine, dragging Adell with him.

Director and cameraman stood side by side as the peeked over the ravine's edge to find no sign of the human or demon below.

"…..If he does survive….which is highly unlikely….But if he does; does our insurance cover cliff falls into raging rivers?" the zombie asked as he watched the water below.

"……We don't have any insurance."

"…..Well shit."

First chapter! Love reviews! Thank you for putting up with reading this so far!


	2. Well at least something gets 'done'

well, here's the last chapie! hope you like, and i appoligize ahead of time for the misspells and junk! no flames! lots of waffels!

* * *

Chapter 2

Well, at least something got done.... (snicker)

Axel woke with a start and sputtered the last bit of water out of his lungs and pushed wet blonde hair from his eyes. He blunk and looked about himself to find a fairly large river in at his feet, with the star sitting on one of its banks. The Dark Hero's signature coat, along with a white shirt, tie, and pants, were hanging in a tree nearby, obviously to be dried.

"'Bout time you woke up."

The demon jumped at the sound of the familiar voice behind him and turned to see a fairly wet Adell in his boxers.

"….So you…"

"Yup, I pulled your sorry ass from the water and saved your life. I also hung up your clothes to dry so you wouldn't catch a cold…. I would have hung up your pants as well but…" Adell trailed off and slightly blushed, not looking at the other.

"What? I can't wear underwear with leather!" Axel pouted, crossing his hands defensively across his toned chest.

Adell just shook his head and sighed; he was less than thrilled to be stuck out in the middle of a forest, but he was also stuck out here with the most annoying wanna-be actor of all time. Plus, he just knew that when he got back a major tongue-lashing was waiting for him from Rozalin. That is, if she was in a good mood. Adell winced; who was he kidding? Demon women – scratch that – all women were never in a good mood, so he had to be ready for a pounding.

While Adell was lost inside his own tortured thoughts, Axel's eyes began to wander over his unsuspecting companion's build.

_Damn, this guy is built! A six-pack and tone muscles…And not too large, like one of those creepy bodybuilders…_

"What are you looking at?"

Axel blinked as he was pulled out of his stupor, shamefully realizing that he had been drooling a little. With a wipe, a cough and flip of his hair, the actor recovered himself with ease.

"I was just admiring your build; if you ever had mind to do it, I bet you could become an actor. Well, you could try, but never in a million years become as great as I, the great dark hero…"

Adell just rolled his eyes and zoned out the actor's rant; again, stuck with the worst possible person, and now he didn't have clothes so that the perverted demon could eyeball him up. Yeah, this was going to be a grea—t night.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

"So your mom just screwed up the summoning spell?" Axel laughed as he warmed his hands over the freshly built fire.

Originally, after the clothes had dried enough, the two had wandered around the woods, but they found no sign of a road, let alone other people. So, the two decided to sit by the stream to make camp and wait until sunrise. This, of course, involved Axel sitting on his ass while Adell went and got firewood.

Adell nodded to the star and sighed, "She had good intentions, it just all backfired."

"So…" Axel pondered... well, tried to, at least, "Why are you fighting so hard to turn everyone back? It's been so long since the curse took affect that no one really remembers or cares about being human anymore. Heck, it sounds like even your family is getting along just fine. The only person affected here right now is you. Now, I'm not a head doctor or anything, but don't you think that what you're doing is selfish? Changing people's lives when they really don't need it changed?"

"…You…you don't understand…" Adell dropped his eyes so that they starred into the crackling fire, "They _do_ remember what it was like… and they felt their consciousnesses dying inside of them, changing them against their will into what they are now. The only reason some people don't care is because they are made to think they don't need to be changed back. That…and…some really do remember…"

Axel blinked at the other; he didn't expect such a simple statement to make a strong human such as Adell so melancholy.

Adell just shook his head, forcing the moment to pass, "It doesn't matter the reason anymore; I am going to turn my parents back to the way they where no matter what."

And so, an awkward silence ensued. Thing is, those kind of silences make a person like Axel squirm (along with any other kind of silence, for that matter), causing the ex-star to think he had to use his special skills to make it not so awkward anymore.

"So you must work out every day to have a six-pack like that!" Axel smiled, obviously pleased with himself for breaking the silence.

"Well yea… I have to fight every day to get stronger!" at this Adell raised a fist, "I have to be, so I can defeat Overlord Zenon!"

"I myself also have a workout regimen;" Axel said in a dignified tone, not really listening to the human, "Have to keep in top physical condition to be a star, ya' know!" the demon proudly boasted as he pat his exposed abs. "But you know, you have to show them off sometime! I mean, why keep that well in shape and not reap the benefits?"

Adell just blunk, "What?"

"Oh come on! I saw what you were packing! You should at least show them off every once in a while! I mean, yeah, the halter-top dress shirt thing you're doing really has the ladies looking, but you have to give them just a bit more to get them in your pocket!"

Adell shook his head, "I did not work this hard just to have a body that I could woo women with, especially _demon_ women."

Axel smirked, "Oh, so you're gay? Well, sorry to say but I'm not surprised-"

"That has nothing to do with it!" the human fumed, glaring at the blonde that sat across the fire from him, "I worked hard out of honor and perseverance to complete my goal! It has nothing to do with catching anybody's eye or tricking anybody!"

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down there, cowboy," Axel held up his hands in defense, "I was just saying… I mean, you seem to be oblivious to what you really have there!"

"And what might that be?" Adell rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"An opportunity to be able to call the shots and have women…particular demon _princess_ women, listen to your every command without question and without having to do anything that would compensate your pride or truthfulness," the demon actor smiled, a small glint in his eye.

Although he knew that the person sitting across from himself was nothing near trustworthy, Adell had to admit he was a bit intrigued by the idea of not having to bow to Rozalin's every beck and call. Actually, it sounded quite nice to finally have the princess to wait on him for once…

"Ok, let's say I was slightly interested, what you would you recommend I should do to woo such a damsel?" Adell said carefully, not wanting to show how interested he actually was.

Axel smiled a bit evilly as he moved over to sit next to his now self-proclaimed protégé,

"Well, first you would provide an incident were she would accidentally stumble upon you without your shirt…"

Adell sighed and shook his head, "That has already happened and several occasions, and it has done nothing to the extent of having her even respect me… Not that I'm really interested in what you're saying, of course."

This answer received a chuckle from the blonde as he shook his head, golden locks swaying…not that Adell noticed. No, not at all.

"That's because you took the wrong direction about it! I bet money that as soon as she walked into the room you squealed like a little girl and quickly covered your chest with the nearest piece of cloth didn't you?"

The human scoffed and quickly mumbled, "I didn't squeal like a little girl…."

"I'm sure," Axel smirked before patting the other male, "Anyway, you have to learn to use what you have. Here, let me demonstrate."

Axel took a deep breath as he entered 'actor mode', dropping his head so his face was covered from view by his bangs. After a few moments he looked back up to Adell with a soft, yet sexy look on his face, which took the human totally off guard.

"So, you here for any particular reason?" Axel breathed, voice low and husky, shifting so his chest was more exposed. Adell didn't even notice as his eyes were drawn in as Axel's voice filled his ears, causing his heart to beat a slight bit faster…

"Or did you just come to see my awesome body?..."

Adell made a face as the last words broke the trance, "Do you know how incredibly lame that just sounded?"

Axel made a face, "What? And you think you could come up with something better?" The demon then scoffed and smiled, leaning back, "Go ahead, dazzle me."

Of course, Adell couldn't find himself able to turn down such an open challenge, "Fine! Um…. Well…"

The smirk spread wider across the Dark Hero's face as he watched the red-head stutter, thoroughly entertained.

After about five minutes of stammering, Adell stopped himself and smiled, finally finding the words. He looked to the demon and leaned close, just as Axel had done, and put on his most charming smile, but made sure it was softened in a way.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you know… maybe we could work with this?..."

Adell made sure to make his voice low and husky, enjoying how it made the demon quiver… maybe even a little too much…

It was all Axel could do but swallow, wondering why he wore such tight pants, "… I guess that was a bit better… you're ready for the next step, then."

"What? There's more?" Adell blunk as he leaned back, removing himself from the sanctity of Axel's bubble, little did he know that there was no such thing as personal space tonight.

"Of course there is, you dope!" the self-proclaimed star made a face, "Jeez, you really are dense, aren't you?" he immediately put a hand up to stop Adell's protest, "Well, whatever, let's just continue…"

It was then that Axel scooted as close as possible to the red-head, letting that devious smile back onto his face.

"Now… if you want to really have her eating out of the palm of your hand, you need to allow a little bit of contact…"

"Hey! I thought you said there would be no-"

Axel sighed and cut off the other once again, "Jeez, do you shut up for even one freaking second? I'm not going to grope you or anything, just give a few pointers on how casual touches can be used. Now, just sit back and relax…"

A pout passed Adell's lips, but he sighed and let it pass, deciding that even if Axel were to try anything, he would just kick his ass like he always did.

"Now, if you are to remember one thing, it's that the lighter the touch, the more sensual it is…"

"When did you learn such big words?" Adell scoffed, rolling his eyes.

" I said shut up!" Axel growled, lightly whapping the warrior on the back of the head, "Do you want my help or not!?"

"To tell the truth, I never really asked for your help," Adell sighed, leaning his head back to look at the sky; he never had really cared about love or anything of that matter, why should he start now? It wasn't like this would change anything with how Rozalin treated him. Nope, not at-

A sudden shiver broke the red-head from his thoughts, causing him to whip his head around and spot a grinning Axel, who continued to just barely run the tips of his fingers along the other's arm. The dark hero then leaned over and just barely blew on Adell's neck, gaining another shiver.

"It works even better when the other person isn't paying attention. But you see? you don't even have to touch the pesron at all, just a simple hot breath ghosting over the skin can send shivers up almost anyone's spine," he smirked.

Words seemed to be lost on his lips as Adell continued to watch the hand that kept playing its way up and down his arm, memorized on how such a simple action that didn't even involve direct contact could still send shivers up and down his back. His attention again averted, Axel began to run his hand up the warrior's thigh, wondering at the muscles below the pants…

A small gasp escaped Adell's mouth as he felt pressure on his thigh, looking down to see Axel's hand wandering dangerously close to-

"What the hell!?!?!" he yelled, jumping up and away from the actor, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Axel shrugged as he leaned back, putting on an amused expression as he looked over to the other, "You didn't seem like you minded too much." He then nodded toward Adell's pants, for they had seemed to shrink in a certain area.

Of course, this caused Adell's face to turn just about as red as his hair; "This is your fault! You were trying to feel me up! And I let you!! You-….you-…"

"Sexy beast? I know. I'm just that hard to resist, espeshially to those who are sexually frustrated-"

"I AM NOT SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!!!"

"That buldge in your pants says otherwise-"

"UGH!" Adell growled and tackled Axel off the log, successfully pinning the dark hero to the ground by straddling his waist while raising a fist, planning to hit his grin right off.

That is, until Axel lifted his hips a little, causing Adell to gasp for the third time that night and fall foreward, catching himself with his fisted hand on the ground right next to Axel's head.

"Come on, you know you need this; it'll help take your mind off things…" With every word the actor kept sensually moving his hips against Adell's who unknowingly started to rock with him.

Axel grabbed the red tie that rested against his chest, only this time, the pull was voluntary, causing the now panting warrior to bring his body closer; "I won't tell…"

"You bastard…" Adell growled out through pants, but still moaned as Axel placed his lips next to his neck and ran a hand up his chest, making sure to rub the clothed spot where he knew a hardening nipple was.

It was now that Adell was a little more willing to listen to what the dark actor was proposing…

Axel took Adell's silence as a good thing and kept up his ministrations, now brining his other hand up to run over the other's back in slow, sensual motions while it's brother kept at teasing the stronger male's chest through his shirt. It was then that he decied that Adell had too much of an advantage, that is, having a shirt on while he didn't, and took steps to remove said clothing.

Deep down in his mind, Adell knew that this wasn't really right, that he was just something for Axel to fill his time with, a new quirk to conquer... That or maybe, just maybe, Axel really was just a lonely as he was, deep down in the spaces that no one saw...

It was at this time that his train of thought was not only derailed, but turned into a horrible jumbled mess of thoughts as he tried but failed to supress a moan. Adell looked down in wonder at the blonde tresses that were all over his chest, hiding the mouth that was now ministrating his one of his oh-so-sensitive nubs, sucking and biting and making him wonder if Axel really had ever done this before, for i felt so good... And when did his shirt gain a new home on a nearby bush? Instinct took over as the fighter found his hands wandering of thier own accourd; one entertwining with yellow strands as the other began to feel it's own way across the similar yet leaner chest below.

Axel gasped as he felt a foreign hand play with the hem of his pants, and had to fight back a grin as he caused another gasp and finally a moan to escape from the red-head above him as he abused the other nipple, wetting and blowing onto it before ravenging it just as he had before.

"Axel!" Adell groaned as he began to rock with more vigour, knowing full well where the mouth wandering further down his muscled chest was headed, "I-..I...Oh please... Need..."

Even without his ability to form a coherant sentance, Axel knew exactly what the other ment, for he wanted, so badly, for the same thing; a realease within another in a way that he would never get from just anyone... and luckily, he knew exactly how to do it. So, as he began to gently slip the button out of place on Adell's pants, not really wanting to admit that he wanted this as much as the now almost fully moaning mass above him, he kept the other busy with actions from his mouth; licking, sucking, biting...

The start knew that he was going to be some kind of sore in the morning.

(from here you kinda have to use your imagination… cause I'm not good at in-depth yoai and too chicken to write it.. heh, sorry)

* * *

After swating at a stupid, stubborn fly for the fifth time, Axel sighed and sat up, only to regret it as a pain shot up his backside. What in the world- A soft snore from the red-head beside him brought all the memories back, making him to almost want to just lay back down and wait until the other woke, even if it was just to see the look on the other male's face when he too remember what he had done.

But, life wasn't as sweet, for Axel knew that all of what had happened last night should have never occured, and that in the end it ment nothing. No, it wasn't like demons really felt remorse, but he knew what he had done was wrong, and for some reason it didn't sit very well with him...

"Ugh, listen to yourself! You sound like a stupid sappy human!" Axel growled lowly, pushing down the feelings that made him want to snuggle up to the other, "He could care even less about you than you do him! I mean, yea, it was a good lay, but it's nothing to get all girly about-"

"Axel! Psst! Axel!"

The Dark Hero looked over to were the harsh whispering was coming from and saw the gleam a very relieved director's glasses.

"...You... you looked for me?" Axel blunk.

"Of course! You don't think we would be able to keep the show going without our main star! That and... if you died on us, our insurance premiums would skyrocket, not to mention we would both be out of a job."

A zombie cameraman nodded in agreement with his partner, for his eyes held relief as well.

No, it didn't hurt... That was just how demons were, thinking of themselves first, never of others around them... It was how things worked, Axel reminded himself, and no matter if the human beside him won agains the Overlord or not, people really would never truely care about each other as they did themselves. And right now, he needed to think of himself and get out of here and continue his show; the human beside him would never really care to find himself waking up on the morning after alone, and that the very small, very quiet naggin voice in the back of his mind that told him otherwise was wrong.

"Axel baby! Are you coming or not?" his director hissed from the fake bush they were hiding behind, starting to get worried now.

"...Yea, just give me a sec to get my clothes," Axel smiled, "You would never believe the night i had!"

That voice was just annoying anyway; he already had a mother for that anyway.

* * *

Adell grumbled as he woke, ruffling his already skewed hair while looking over to the already well-risen sun. With a glance around he saw that there was no presence of a certain 'Dark Hero', and with a sinking heart he knew that he had been just another one-night stand for the actor. Well, it was questionable whether or not the actor got that much action in the first place, but in the end that's what it boiled down too…

He was a little wounded that the other hadn't stayed until he had woken up, but more surprised that he had not heard the bumbeling fool get up in the first place. Last night really had been a release of pent-up emotions, for Adell couldn't remember the last time he had slept that deeply, but quickly cursed himself for being so careless. What if he had been snuck up on?! No, a thing like the one from last night could never happen again, he didn't need to slip up like that while training to defeat Zenon.

With a sigh he got up and retrieved clothing from the surrounding area and streached for the long hike that would take him back to the coliseum; the one good thing that had come out of the whole ordeal was that he had some new moves to use, and they might just tip the balance of power in his favor against a certain regal princess.

Little did he know that his new tactics would end up with that very same princess doing more that not ordering him around anymore…

* * *

Ok, now that I'm not in a horribly rush to post this (the first time was because i was trying to get out the door to go to work and didn't know when the next time i would get to a computer would be... ok, so i was just impatient, so sue me!) i can finally add a little more detail to the parts that were a lot hallow. sorry that this isnt as good as the first chapter was, at least in my opinion, it was a little rushed on my part, but i fell better now that i have filled i a few of the after holes. i might fill in more of the lemon part as time goes on, but at this point, i really doubt it. anyway, i thank you for reading! please review! i like reviews..... but i guess im just happy for you time anyway.


End file.
